


A DARK NIGHT

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Tras una desastrosa misión el Capitán Steve Rogers se topa con que ha quedado ligado a un terrible ser de la noche.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Capitulo I: A dark meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tenia muchísimas ganas de escribir esta historia, probablemente no sea muy buena pero me estoy divirtiendo montones así que ahí esta, la dedico a mi amigota Pando con quien tengo las platicas mas chidas y me rio como loca, te quiero amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<3

I  
El Capitán Rogers se mantuvo en completo silencio en su posición, con el cuerpo pegado al muro mientras sus compañeros hacían lo propio, escaneó eficientemente al área y al no encontrar amenazas inminentes levantó la mano derecha y dio la orden de avanzar.  
El equipo de operaciones especiales que lideraba avanzo en completo silencio, veinticinco hombres armados hasta los dientes moviéndose con sigilo y sincronía en la basta oscuridad de la noche; las nubes se aglomeraban en el cielo pesadas, cargadas de lluvia cubriendo totalmente cualquier rayo de luz que la luna pudiera propiciar.  
El equipo avanzo por la intrincada estructura del edificio aparentemente abandonado, sus muros raídos y ventanas rotas habrían engañado a cualquiera pero no a ellos. El Capitán Steve Rogers sabía bien, como el resto de sus compañeros, que aquel ruinoso edificio era la sede de una banda de maleantes, traficantes de personas, drogas y armas cuyo líder estaba ligado al crimen organizado de varios países; todo un ato de ciudadanos modelo.  
-Todo está muy callado Capitán, no me gusta- Dijo James “Bucky” Barnes en la penumbra a escasos centímetros de su capitán, Steve pensaba lo mismo.  
-Lo sé, nos están vigilando, estén alertas- Como si hubiera proferido algún tipo de profecía en ese instante una lluvia de balas los asolo, de todos lados y de todos los rincones tipos armados dejaban caer ráfagas de fuego sobre ellos, sus armas automáticas vomitaban proyectiles sin dar tregua; tal nivel de agresividad casi suicida solo denotaba una cosa, el líder estaba en casa.  
Los soldados fueron prestos a devolverles el favor y rápidamente aquello se convirtió en un tiroteo masivo. El estricto orden con el que Steve siempre conducía a su equipo fue sustituido por el caos total, en situaciones como esta cada uno debía hacer caso a sus instintos y entrenamiento para tratar de derribar a los traficantes y salvar su propia vida.  
Steve abatió a dos francotiradores con un par de balas justo en medio de las cejas dando así un respiro a su unidad, corrió por un estrecho pasillo mientras escuchaba cuerpos caer.  
El objetivo de esta operación era la cabeza, el líder y era el trabajo de Steve llevarlo a cabo, allá afuera él sabía que sus chicos se las arreglarían pero una oportunidad como esta de poner sus manos sobre aquel bastardo sádico no se volvería presentar ni en un millón de años.  
Según las investigaciones previas del edificio la única forma de salir de incógnito era por un pasillo subterráneo tras una cámara de seguridad, Steve había memorizado los planos y era exactamente a donde se dirigía esperando encontrar a aquel mounstro y aprenderlo, esperaba poder contener sus ansias de volarle la tapa de los sesos.  
Siguió caminando por el pasillo derribando a algunos vigías que salieron a su encuentro, su presencia confirmaba aún más su teoría y animado por esto apresuro sus pasos. La sinfonía de disparos en su oído dejo de escucharse dando paso a una calma tranquilizadora.  
-Capitán, amenaza neutralizada, tenemos a todos bajo custodia, ¿Cuál es su posición? Enviaremos apoyo.  
-Avanzo hacia la cámara de seguridad en la planta baja tras la fachada principal, estoy completamente seguro de que Schmidt está ahí, envíen refuerzos y…- Antes de terminar de emitir su orden la interferencia entorpeció la comunicación.  
-¿Wilson me escuchas?...- No hubo más respuesta que un horrible sonido de estática, atribuyo este acontecimiento a los muros seguramente reforzados con acero. Se detuvo, no era seguro avanzar solo, se planteó volver por donde vino pero el tiempo era crucial.  
Tenía dos opciones, regresar y juntar a su equipo para volver por Schmidt juntos arriesgándose a que este pudiera escapar de alguna manera o avanzar solo, arriesgándose a enfrentar a ese loco maniático por su cuenta y a sus seguramente armados guardaespaldas.  
Eligio avanzar solo.  
Camino algunos metros más y rápidamente se vio frente a una compuerta de titanio reforzada con lector óptico para entrar, alzo la vista hacia el techo y vio dos cámaras de seguridad que seguramente le estarían haciendo un primer plano en este momento de no ser porque habían desconectado la electricidad en diez calles a la redonda.  
Este era el momento.  
Ya no estaba para delicadezas por lo que voló la puerta, literalmente. No era común en el actuar así, con semejante impulsividad y violencia pero este bastardo tenía una década escapando de él, lo único que encontraba cada vez era la pila de cadáveres de mujeres y niños esclavizados que dejaba a su paso, los cuerpos desmembrados de los fallecidos en sus ataques terroristas.  
No, este era el momento y definitivamente no se le iba a escapar, este asunto se terminaba hoy.  
Entro a la cámara levemente iluminada por una luz ambarina probablemente conectada a un generador de emergencia agonizante. Encontró joyas y dinero apilado en mesas de madera, drogas, obras de arte y antigüedades que no hacían más que recordarle que Schmidt no era más que un vulgar ladrón venido a más. Registro el lugar y estaba solo, probablemente los vigías caídos algunos metros atrás informaron de su presencia y el bastardo cobarde había iniciado la graciosa huida, no se desanimó pues sabía que frente a ellos había un túnel completamente oscuro de trescientos metros, cuando Schmidt llegara al final del túnel se encontraría con diez agentes armados que lo aprehendieran con lujo de violencia.  
Hubiera querido con todas sus fuerzas haberle puesto las manos encima el mismo pero bueno, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.  
Apenas iba a retirarse cuando advirtió un artefacto extraño arrinconado contra la pared, parecía un féretro; se acercó un poco más y descubrió que en efecto era un féretro. Lucia muy antiguo pues la madera estaba endurecida, casi petrificada. Los bordes eran de un metal que seguramente era oro, en la tapa no había ninguna cruz o insignia religiosa, solo las siglas A. S.  
Advirtió poco después que la tapa del féretro estaba suelta, como si lo hubieran abierto.  
Como esta no era su misión y no estaba en la división de antigüedades robadas no quiso investigar más, ver una momia en estas circunstancias no era su prioridad. Trato de entablar nuevamente comunicación con su equipo pero algo lo detuvo, un quejido lastimero lo alerto, alzo su arma y escaneo el lugar en estado de alerta, un reguero de sangre lo dirigió hacia un cuerpo desfalleciente, era Schmidt, más pálido que la muerte, sobre un charco de su propia sangre, alguien le había rebanado el cuello como a un cerdo tan profundamente que le veía la tráquea cercenada, el hombre antaño poderoso se retorcía en el piso manoteando tratando de inhalar algo de oxígeno.  
Steve siempre pensó que verlo en tal posición seria placentero y satisfactorio después de tantos años persiguiéndolo, un hombre de naturaleza tan vil y maligna no merecía vivir; se dio cuenta de que si sentía algo era compasión, su agonía no era cómoda ni agradable de ver, la asfixia era una muerte espantosa y no se la deseaba a nadie, aun a Schmidt.  
El hombre lucia tan indefenso y próximo a la muerte que Steve no noto cuando alzo su mano derecha y le voló el seguro a una granada de mano, lo último que vio fue un resplandor blanco y brillante.  
No supo cuánto estuvo inconsciente pero cuando volvió en si se vio sepultado bajo una montaña de escombros, sus oídos zumbaban por la explosión y sentía los pulmones aplastados. Trato de moverse pero los escombros lo tenían contra el suelo. Sus dos piernas estaban atrapadas. Reviso su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo en esas circunstancias, los resultados no eran alentadores. Aparte de las tres toneladas apiladas sobre el que podían terminar de derrumbarse en cualquier momento había una varilla metálica que salía de su pecho; la ausencia de sangre le indicó que cualquier movimiento en falso y se desangraría en segundos.  
El resultado de sus observaciones fue clara: iba a morir.  
Lo sabía bien porque una misión de rescate en estas circunstancias tomaría la menos seis horas, remover los escombros seria extremadamente complicado y estaba casi seguro de que ahora sus piernas eran mermelada sanguinolenta bajo el concreto que las aplastaba, eso sin mencionar el piercing oxidado en su pecho.  
Su muerte era inminente y era muy triste e irónico que él fuera la última víctima de Schmidt.  
Sintió pánico y empezó a gritar. Pateando y gritando, así es como uno debía partir.  
Se mareo muy pronto por la falta de oxígeno y el golpe, en sus últimos minutos de vida eligió pensar en algo bueno. Cerro los ojos y se imaginó en los pasillos de la escuela de artes de Brooklyn a donde siempre soñó volver, sintió el aroma a oleos y resinas, el tacto del lienzo en sus manos y el lápiz en sus dedos. Pensó en su madre y en sus amigos y eligió irse en paz.  
Pero el destino de un soldado no era la paz y lo supo rápidamente cuando en la oscuridad de su sepulcro de concreto vio algo arrastrándose hacia él, pensó que sería Schmidt pero una granada de mano a esa distancia no deja mucho de una persona, esto era otra cosa.  
La cosa parecía un cadáver putrefacto y se arrastraba lentamente, enterrando sus dedos huesudos y descarnados en el piso, un asqueroso olor a podrido emanaba de él y Steve aun en su estado podía notarlo. Imagino que era una treta de su cerebro próximo a desconectarse y parpadeó algunas veces para que la espantosa imagen desapareciera.  
No lo hizo.  
El podrido seguía avanzando lenta y tétricamente hacia él y cuando estuvo a escasos dos metros Steve decidió que espejismo o no le iba a meter una bala en su cráneo putrefacto, desgraciadamente no encontró las fuerzas para alzar la mano siquiera. Su compañero de tumba dio dos brazadas más y estaba sobre él. Su rostro era una calavera con girones de carne verduzca y podrida apenas adherida al hueso y sus dientes revelaban una eterna sonrisa mezquina y los prominentes caninos superiores bañados de un metal parecido al hubieran sido un detalle admirable de no ser por lo terrorífico que resultaba todo lo demás; la cuenca derecha era una puerta a una caverna agusanada y en la izquierda un globo ocular purulento amenazaba con salir rodando en cualquier momento.  
El Capitán cerró los ojos y aguanto la respiración implorando por una muerte inmediata pero aparentemente el ser que se encontraba sobre él no pensaba lo mismo.  
-No eres real…no eres real…- Mascullo el pobre soldado muerto de pánico.  
El dolor en su pecho cuando la varilla que lo atravesaba fue violentamente retirada se sintió definitivamente real, su cuerpo se sacudió y tal como predijo su sangre broto como un geiser sin nada que la detuviera, eso acortaría su vida y se sintió aliviado pues ya no quería ser protagonista ni espectador de esta película de terror.  
La mano cadavérica que retirara la varilla rasgo el chaleco antibalas y la camisa de su uniforme, una lengua pútrida colgó fuera de la boca y empezó a lamer la sangre como un perro sediento.  
Una vez más Steve decidió que esto no sería lo último que vería en su vida y cerró los ojos, apretó las mandíbulas y espero a la muerte.


	2. Capitulo II: A dark moment

II  
Volvió a la conciencia por segunda ocasión pero esta vez todo era diferente. Una migraña marca diablo le martillaba detrás de los ojos y se sintió tentado a preguntar si alguien había anotado la matricula del autobús que le arrollo.  
Observo su entorno y se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de un hospital. Era de día pues la luz del sol entraba por la ventana. Todo olía a flores y noto destellos de colores flotantes por todos lados, su visión era nebulosa y sus sentidos demasiado distorsionados como para saber si lo que veía era realidad o un sueño comatoso, parpadeo un par de veces y su visión borrosa se aclaró un poco.  
Estaba vivo.  
Vivo y entero pudo agregar.  
Su conciencia fue pronto notada y en cuestión de minutos un médico y Sharon Carter estaban con él, la rubia sonreía mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro; el medico parecía escéptico e impresionado.  
-Dios mío Steve has despertado, tenía mucho miedo…pensé que te perdería- La mujer se lanzó a sus brazos y Steve trato de estrechar su menudo cuerpo, su perfume suave y su piel tibia le hicieron estar agradecido de estar vivo.  
Ella se incorporó limpiándose las lágrimas, el medico se acercó, lo observaba como a un experimento de laboratorio que ha salido sospechosamente bien contra todo pronóstico.  
-No tengo la menor idea de cómo salió vivo Capitán Rogers, jamás vi a nadie salir de una cosa así…es impresionante- Sharon lo observaba orgullosa, como si la capacidad de supervivencia fuera un atributo que se elige y se perfecciona y no un mero capricho de la suerte.  
-¿Qué paso?...- Pregunto, emitir aquellas cortas palabras le agoto, el corazón se le acelero de golpe y sus fatigados pulmones estallaron en llamas, trato de mantener la compostura.  
-Cuando oímos la explosión tardamos casi dos horas en localizarte, honestamente verte sobresalir de los escombros fue impresionante y…aterrador- La mujer se abrazó a sí misma y sus ojos castaños se cubrieron de la clase de miedo con la que uno recuerda un accidente de autos.  
-¿Espera, que?...¿sobresaliendo de los escombros?...estaba sepultado bajo todo el concreto…debieron levantarlo todo para sacarme-Sharon negó con la cabeza y en su rostro afligido se notaba lo duro que le resultaba siquiera recordar esa imagen.  
-Steve cuando llegamos tu cabeza, brazo y hombro derechos sobresalían como si te hubieras arrastrado para salir, pensamos que estabas muerto pero al ver que te movías apuramos el rescate…en cuanto te sacamos todo colapso, el edificio completo se vino abajo, fue algo terrible.  
-No, Sharon claro que no, tenía ambas piernas atrapadas y un hoyo en el pecho…no hay forma de que pudiera arrastrarme entre los escombros y salir- Ante su afirmación Sharon y el medico intercambiaron miradas.  
-Mira Steve…podemos hablar de esto después, necesitas descansar, aun estas desorientado y con mucha medicación- El tono condescendiente de ella no le gustó nada pero se sentía tan agotado y sin aire que eligió calmarse.  
Sharon le beso la frente y prometió volver pronto, le instaron a dormir y tuvo que reconocer que no tendrían que habérselo pedido dos veces.  
Esa noche, en medio de su pesado sueño propiciado por los analgésicos sintió un cosquilleo en su mano, algo parecido a un helado dedo índice trazando figuras en la palma de su mano, un pesado aroma a flores y un destello dorado proveniente de la nada acompañaron sus sueños.  
Pasaron algunos días y poco a poco podía pasar más tiempo despierto y consiente. Pronto los investigadores del ejército se aparecieron en su habitación con las preguntas que Steve estuvo esperando todo el tiempo.  
Steve relato más de un par de veces su versión de los hechos y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que poco a nada de lo que decía tenia demasiado sentido. Nadie sale vivo, y en una pieza, de la explosión de una granada de mano a esa distancia y nadie sobrevive a ser sepultado por tres toneladas de escombro. Eligio omitir la parte de su amigo podrido pues a estas alturas su estabilidad mental estaba en tela de juicio.  
Tal como lo espero pasaron de dudar de su cordura y atribuir sus historias al shock y las heridas a acusarlo de haber matado a Schmidt a sangre fría y montar una explosión para encubrirlo y aunque ciertamente él hubiera querido matarle con sus propias manos de ninguna manera omitiría tan olímpicamente las órdenes dadas por sus superiores.  
Se le había ordenado capturar a Schmidt vivo y él se los entregaría como tal, aun contra su propio sentido del deber.  
Su milagrosa recuperación era otra cosa que alzo más de una ceja y aunque permaneció en el hospital al menos una semana su ausencia de heridas internas y sus posibles secuelas asombro de forma negativa a los médicos y a sus superiores, su recuperación atentaba contra la fragilidad de su historia que al parecer solo él creía.  
Al salir del hospital se le notifico que por causa de sus heridas seria incapacitado temporalmente hasta que el departamento médico del ejercito determinara que se encontraba sano para volver al servicio activo.  
Toda una grandísima patraña.  
-Solo es una excusa ridícula para poder investigarte a gusto, montón de políticos rastreros- Escupió el Sargento Barnes mientras avanzaban por la recepción del hospital, llevaba la maleta de Steve al hombro, al salir del hospital el viento frio de otoño les golpeo la cara; la luz desfalleciente de la tarde caía sobre el basto estacionamiento del hospital militar.  
-Solo hacen su trabajo Buck- Dijo Steve, aunque él también se sentía indignado y ofendido por la categórica forma en que lo habían sacado del camino eligió ser más prudente, en su amistad con Bucky siempre le tocaba ser el maduro de la situación.  
Se aproximaron al auto y mientras Steve se disponía a abrir la puerta sintió a Bucky detrás de él.  
-Hay un hombre observándonos desde que salimos del hospital, a tu derecha, vestido de negro, a unos veinte metros al borde de la reja del estacionamiento, lo vi también hace unos días parado afuera del hospital- Murmuro muy bajo el sargento fingiendo meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta aunque había quitado el seguro automático varios metros atrás. Steve se tensó y mientras abría la puerta y se introducía al auto dio una buena ojeada en la dirección que Bucky le indico.  
En efecto ahí estaba. Un hombre de estatura media y cabello oscuro lo miraba intensamente con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro, no parecía hostil y ciertamente no lucia amenazante pero hubo algo en su postura, en su gesto y en sus ojos astutos que puso a Steve alerta, un latigazo de dolor le atravesó el pecho y los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron, se dejó caer en el asiento doblándose de dolor con los brazos contra el pecho.  
-¡Hey amigo que pasa!- Bucky se exalto, se aproximó a Steve tratando de retirar sus manos para ver si alguna sutura se había abierto. El Capitán Rogers no tenía color en el rostro, sudaba copiosamente y trataba, en vano, de respirar dando grandes bocanadas de aire que parecía quedarse atorado en su garganta; Bucky temió un sangrado interno o un infarto.  
-¡Steve traeré a un médico, tranquilo, no te muevas!- El Sargento corrió como un rayo hacia el hospital con su célebre velocidad de atleta universitario. Había pocas personas más rápidas de James Barnes, una de esas personas fue el misterioso hombre de negro.  
Steve no supo como pero sintió una presencia solida inclinada a su lado.  
-¿Steve Rogers, así es como te llamas?- El misteriosos hombre estaba inclinado a su lado y aunque el entrenamiento militar de Steve le decía que una aproximación así de rápida y sigilosa era claro indicio de peligro no sintió temor alguno; después de todo el intenso dolor y sofoco en su cuerpo lo dejaban incapacitado para pensar o sentir nada más.  
El hombre le observaba fijamente con sus ojos grandes y oscuros y en sus labios no había más una sonrisa, su boca era una línea recta y tensa; como si el sufrimiento que Steve experimentaba lo alcanzara también. Alzo su mano derecha, llevaba un anillo grande en su índice con una piedra roja y brillante engarzada en él; cuando trato de tocarle Steve se contrajo como pudo, el hombre sonrió un poco.  
-No te voy a hacer daño, ¿Cómo podría?-Aquella mano se posó sobre la mejilla de Steve; esa mano sí que estaba helada, como un hielo. Como la muerte.  
El hombre acaricio la mejilla de Steve y después paso su mano a su garganta, en cualquier otra situación Steve con toda su corpulencia y fuerza le habría empujado pero no lo hizo, aquel tacto tranquilizó el acelerado latir de su corazón, un toque helado se posó sobre el cuello de Steve propiciando un extraño pero eficaz alivio inmediato.  
-No le haría daño al buen hombre que me ayudo a salir de mi incomodo encierro, ¿verdad?- Su acento era muy marcado y definitivamente europeo; su frio pulgar se movía lentamente sobre la pulsante vena yugular en el cuello de Steve.  
-Yo…no te conozco- Dijo Steve en un hilo de voz tratando de recuperar el control de su respiración y de ser posible de la situación, con sus experimentados sentidos busco un arma en su invasivo invitado, no encontró nada.  
-Ah claro que si mi apuesto amigo, aunque debo decir que las circunstancias bajo las que nos encontramos no fueron las más gratas, desgraciadamente no me viste en mi mejor momento- Ahora que no se estaba asfixiando Steve pudo analizar mejor al hombre, su ropa que antes solo diviso a lo lejos se revelo con un aspecto antiguo y envejecido; como si hubiera estado guardada por demasiados años. Su piel estaba muy pálida y sus ojos oscuros y profundos, una vez los analizó más de cerca, tenían un destello ambarino al centro, como una gota de oro donde se suponía debía ir el iris. Steve pensó que jamás había visto unos ojos como esos.  
-Ah gracias, tus ojos también son muy hermosos, muy azules.  
“¿!Me leyó la mente?!”  
Pensó Steve en su escandalizado subconsciente. El hombre lo empujo sobre el asiento del conductor, se le subió encima en un movimiento muy rápido.  
-Claro que leí tu mente, tienes una mente muy agradable, muy nítida y tranquila, me va a gustar mucho estar contigo- Steve, confundido y aterrado por la situación apenas podía moverse, el hombre se aproximó, acercándose a su oído.  
-Me llamo Anthony.  
El hombre, ahora identificado como Anthony pareció esfumarse en una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se arrebolo sobre ellos.  
Bucky apareció algunos segundos después con una horda de médicos tras él.  
Steve que parecía acababa de correr una maratón se negó rotundamente a volver al hospital. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le hiciera las preguntar correctas y dedujera que estaba loco, porque lo que le acaba de pasar era el más claro indicio de que finalmente había perdido la cabeza. Sus ruegos fueron efectivos pues Bucky convenció a los médicos de dejarle pasar una sola noche en su casa como una persona normal con la promesa de volver mañana a primera hora.  
-¿Me quieres decir que rayos está pasando? hace un rato parecía que habías visto a la muerte Steve otra maldita crisis de esas y el que terminara en el hospital sere yo- Bucky conducía y se notaba que había pensado mucho en como formular aquella pregunta, Steve pensó en mentirle exactamente por dos segundos, después renuncio a esa idea. Podría mentirles a todos, menos a su mejor amigo, inhalo profundamente pensando en que decirle.  
“Creo que en la última misión se me zafó un tornillo, ordenen un par de camisas de fuerza extra reforzadas”  
O aun peor.  
“Una momia me chupo la sangre en la bóveda y ahora un tipo misterioso que se esfuma en el aire me hizo dudar de mi sexualidad”  
Espera, ¿eso último que fue?  
Ante su silencio Bucky prosiguió.  
-Steve, amigo. Solo lo preguntare una vez. ¿Qué paso en la misión de Schmidt?, por favor se franco, sabes que puedes decirme la verdad, lo que sea que haya pasado yo lo voy a entender y siempre te voy a apoyar- Ante tal pregunta y posterior comentario Steve sintió la ira burbujearle en la boca del estómago, su mejor amigo no le creía.  
-¿Cuántas veces más debo contar esa maldita historia?. ¡Ahora tu tampoco me crees!-Observo a Bucky lleno de ira, con los puños apretados sobre los muslos. El Sargento mantuvo la calma pues sabia se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.  
-Steve a mí no tienes que mentirme…hemos sido amigos desde siempre y me merezco que seas honesto, los superiores no se van a quedar tan tranquilos…tienes que tener un mejor plan.  
-No Buck…no necesito un plan. ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad y no puedo creer que siquiera estés planteando esto!...¿qué quieres que te diga?. ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!.  
-¿Esperas que crea la historia de la granada? ¡Estabas a dos metros de él Steve y de Schmidt solo encontramos tres dientes y tu estas sano y en una pieza, eso sin mencionar que una fuerza misteriosa te saco a tiempo antes de que se derrumbara esa parte del edificio!.  
Steve se mordió la lengua para no decir más nada, supo que no tendría sentido.  
-¡Para el maldito auto James no quiero seguir escuchándote ni un minuto más!.  
-¡Steve no seas inmaduro no voy a dejarte aquí, además no hemos terminado de hablar!.  
-¡Que pares el maldito auto!.  
Bucky justo iba a reprochar de nuevo cuando una fuerza invisible envistió al auto desde atrás haciéndoles perder el control, el auto derrapo en la carretera hasta caer varado en la ladera del camino. El auto que venía detrás de ellos aparco a su lado, el chofer bajo blanco como el papel.  
-¿Están bien?. ¡Dios mío de donde ha salido ese ciervo era enorme!.  
El par de aturdidos militares bajaron del vehículo con la cabeza dándoles vueltas, Steve diviso a lo lejos el citado ciervo, era gigantesco, del tamaño de un auto compacto; jamás había visto un animal de ese tamaño.  
-¿Steve estas bien? Por Dios los siento mucho, me distraje y no lo vi…espera tenemos que llevarte al hospital tal vez tengas alguna lesión interna- Bucky se apronto sobre el poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros en total pánico, Steve estaba hastiado de que lo miraran así, preocupados de que fuera a romperse, de que se le botara un punto de sutura y un chorro de sangre saliera despedido de su pecho manchando todo diez metros a la redonda. No podía más.  
-¡Ya basta!- Empujo a su amigo con más fuerza de la que pretendía, el sargento trastabillo y cayó de espaldas sobre el pavimento.  
-¡Quiero que tú y todos me dejen en paz de una maldita vez!...!no quiero más preguntas, ni más doctores, quiero que todos se olviden de que existo!- El estallido de su voz fue tan violento que Bucky no atino a decir nada, vio cómo su Capitán y amigo se alejaba en la penumbra de la noche siguiendo las luces de la carretera, sabía que no era buena idea seguirlo y aunque su preocupación llegaba a niveles estratosféricos bien sabía que cuando Steve Rogers decía basta era necesario escucharlo. Vio la alta silueta de su amigo perderse en la noche y le dejo ir. Mañana seria otro día.


	3. Capitulo III: A dark dream

III  
Steve camino casi una hora en la penumbra de la carretera hasta que diviso las luces de las primeras casas a la entrada de su bloque de edificios en los suburbios; la sobria pero familiar estructura grisácea con jardines verdes jaspeados de toques ambarinos le dio la bienvenida.  
Pronto la soledad de su camino se vio enturbiada por autos que entraban y salían de las cocheras, chicos en bicicleta y perros paseando junto a sus amos; la normalidad del ambiente le inundo y le tranquilizo, mimetizarse con al cotidiana estampa de la urbanidad siempre le calmaba en momentos así. Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho buscando sus llaves y tristemente recordó que estaban en unos de los bolsillos de su maleta; maleta que había dejado en el asiento trasero del auto de Bucky quien seguramente no querría saber mucho de el en un buen tiempo.  
Si, había explotado como un histérico demente pero todos tenían derecho a un colapso nervioso de vez en cuando y dadas las extrañas circunstancias que acababa de experimentar estaba seguro de que nadie tenía más derecho que él. Camino por el sendero adoquinado hacia la entrada de su edificio y entro al vestíbulo; muy contrastante con el frio y oscuro exterior aquí todo era luz, sus vecinos entraban y salían del ascensor en lo que parecía ser una muy ajetreada tarde de viernes.  
Sintió un dolor de cabeza inminente, una de esas jaquecas que son ocasionadas por la presión constante de apretar las mandíbulas ante la tensión y el estrés, estaba convencido de que las últimas tres semanas había apretado los dientes tan fuerte y en tanta ocasiones que podría triturar cemento en su boca. Mientras avanzaba en el elevador hacia su piso pensó en tomar algunos analgésicos e irse a dormir aunque fueran apenas las ocho de la noche; se dio cuenta de que en la mochila abandonada estaban también sus medicamento, su billetera y su teléfono celular, lanzo una maldición al aire, vaya cara estúpida con la que tendría que plantársele mañana a Bucky para pedirle sus pertenencias.  
-Y el premio para el imbécil del año es para el ilustre Capitán Rogers, loco de remate- Paso su mano derecha por su cabello sintiéndolo algo crecido, observó su reflejo en la puerta lustrosa del elevador; su barba también dejaba mucho que desear y su apariencia general no era la mejor, con oscuras ojeras que hacían ver sus ojos azules más fríos de lo normal.  
“…tus ojos también son muy hermosos, muy azules…”  
La voz y palabras que tan deliberadamente había decidido ignorar inundaron su mente como el humo de una varita de incienso, con suavidad pero solidez.  
Steve jamás había sido bueno para afrontar las cosas que no pudiera resolver con su optimista carácter, fuerza bruta o sonrisa encantadora. Desde que lo de la explosión y la funesta aparición de aquel tipo en el hospital pasara había decidido determinantemente que ambos acontecimientos debían ser ignorados por su mente y borrados de su memoria. Cualquier persona sana y pensante habría rebobinado aquellas experiencias una y otra vez en su cabeza, buscándoles una explicación; desmenuzando los hechos hasta pequeñísimas partes que se retorcerían entre sus dedos dándole explicaciones lógicas a lo que le había sucedido, hilando una historia creíble que les haría reírse a la mañana siguiente por haber siquiera pensando en una tonta explicación sobre natural. Steve eligió olvidar; olvidar para evitar el escrutinio y el futuro. El miedo se cimbró en su pecho frio y obtuso; la locura era un fantasma que se le aparecía pocas veces y en rincones aislados de su vida pero que siempre estaba ahí. El Sargento Joseph Rogers había muerto de demencia temprana en un hospital psiquiátrico justo a la edad que él tenía en estos momentos y aunque lo recordaba poco, casi nunca de hecho, la amenaza estaba ahí, en sus genes, en su cerebro, impresa en su constitución física como una marca de fuego que no importaba cuanto entrenara, se preparara o se esforzara siempre estaría ahí, un defecto que solo necesitaba el impulso eléctrico correcto o el desequilibrio químico ideal para tornarlo en un demente sin remedio, un candidato perfecto al ala psiquiátrica del manicomio más alejado de la sociedad donde moriría trágicamente joven entre alucinaciones y camisas de fuerza.  
Por lo tanto, dadas las circunstancias Steve eligió la siempre fiable técnica de pensar en otra cosa y cerrar el pico, ambas herramientas jamás le habían fallado.  
-Mañana será otro día Steve…tu tranquilo…respira- Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces buscando desesperadamente volver a la cómoda negación; el ascensor se abrió y camino hacia su puerta. Desprendió el número nueve de latón de la puerta encontrando en su interior la llave de repuesto.  
Cuando abrió la puerta el aire helado le golpeo la cara, la cortina de su ventana desvergonzadamente abierta se agitaba en el viento frio de la noche haciendo que su apartamento fuera un auténtico congelador.  
Encendió las luces y se sintió muy aliviado de estar en casa, en su espacio donde todo estaba bajo su control, dejo su chaqueta en el perchero de madera junto a la puerta y arrojo la llave al tazón de porcelana sobre la barra de la cocina donde guardaba objetos pequeños que tendían a perdérsele con frecuencia. Se apronto al refrigerador más por costumbre que otra cosa, tenía varias semanas fuera de casa y lo que encontrara ahí no sería comible ni de milagro. Bebió algo de agua fría, el líquido paso por su garganta y su tráquea difuminando su frescura por todo su pecho, era agradable estar en casa.  
Tuvo temor de no poder dormir sin medicinas pero una improvisada cena de macarrones con queso instantaneos y algunos capítulos de Grey´s Anatomy fueron suficientes para hacerlo caer plácidamente en un sueño cómodo y tibio en el sofá de su sala inmerso en sus sueños.  
El molesto viento de la noche soplaba con violenta fuerza, como un pequeño huracán sobre su cabeza y aunque su sueño era muy cómodo supo que tenía que levantarse a cerrar la ventana, bajo un pie del sofá para llevar a cabo esta tarea pero pronto noto que algo raro pasaba, el sofá que antes estuviera situado en el centro de su sala ahora estaba precaria e inexplicablemente acomodado al borde de un peligroso acantilado, se retrajo sobre el sillón para evitar caer en el pedregoso despeñadero que daba al frio y violento mar que se azotaba con furia contra las rocas.  
-¡Qué demonios!...¡estoy soñando…soñando!- Se dijo Steve a si mismo aterrorizado por la imponente altura del risco y la negrura del mar abajo, era el sueño más vivido y aterrador que hubiera tenido y sobrepasaba por mucho a su capacidad de asimilarlo y tranquilizarse.  
-Hey amigo tranquilo, ya te tengo ven acá- Una mano fuerte lo tomo por el brazo y lo jalo hacia atrás haciéndolo caer a la fría tierra de golpe, fue doloroso pero al menos ya estaba lejos del peligro inminente de caer al mar, Steve miro a su salvador encontrándose con el misterioso extraño que lo abordara esa tarde fuera del hospital.  
-¿Quién eres tú y que está pasando?...¡este maldito sueño...es demasiado!- Apretó los ojos tan fuerte como pudo, el viento huracanado revolvía tierra y las hojas secas cegándolo momentáneamente y el frio empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos, se sentía dentro de una tormenta.  
-Creo haberte dicho antes que mi nombre era Anthony- El hombre se inclinó frente a él y le acaricio la cabeza como lo haría con un niño asustado, Steve se sintió extrañamente en calma, como protegido y si estuviera lo suficientemente calmado repararía en lo ridículo de sentirse tan calmo ante el toque de un perfecto y potencialmente letal extraño.  
-Quería mostrarte mi casa ya que yo vi la tuya…desgraciadamente tenemos poco tiempo- Anthony le ayudo a incorporarse hasta que estuvo de pie y Steve se tambaleo ante una fuerte ráfaga de viento temiendo salir volando como una hoja seca, Anthony apuntó con su dedo anillado hacia un castillo a sus espaldas; la construcción era enorme, oscura amurallada; un autentico castillo medieval en medio del bosque.  
-Ellos vienen por mí, necesito que me ayudes de nuevo por favor…para que yo pueda ayudarte a ti- Los iris dorados destellaban como estrellas en un oscuro cielo nocturno y Steve se sentía atontado e hipnotizado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.  
Anthony le puso el dedo en el pecho.  
-Búscame…tiene que estar muy oscuro y muy frio Steve.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.  
-Búscame Steve.  
Un relámpago atronador se azoto contra la tierra y Steve se tapó los oídos ante el estruendo, despertó cuando se golpeó contra el piso al estremecerse. Estaba bañado en sudor y un dolor punzante y profundo se agolpaba en su pecho como dagas calientes, las náuseas le asaltaron de improvisto y apenas alcanzo a llegar al cubo de basura más cercano, vomito los macarrones con queso como poseído, termino tendido en medio de la sala asqueroso y miserable, la peor de sus pesadillas se solidifico frente a él cuándo al incorporarse vio las marcas sobre su mesa de café, una cuidada e intrincada caligrafía tallada en la madera con algún instrumento delicado y filoso.  
“Búscame Steve”  
Steve se dio por vencido e hizo la llamada que jamás deseo hacer.  
Natasha Romanof llego exactamente treinta y ocho minutos después de que Steve le llamara, certera y eficaz estaba a su puerta en medio de la noche. Mientras la esperaba Steve pensó en detallar su historia de la manera más entendible y ordenaba posible, más cuando la bella pelirroja estuvo frente a él, tan prolija y seria sentada en su sillón el Capitán no pudo más, hecho a llorar sobre las rodillas de la mujer.  
-Está sucediendo Nat…está sucediendo de verdad- La mujer se quedó en silencio pues sabía que nada de lo que dijera serviría de nada, la historia del padre de Steve era un secreto muy bien guardado que solo sus superiores y ella sabían, la bomba de tiempo que Steve llevaba en el ADN se había activado y nada de lo que nadie digiera o hiciera podría cambiarlo y aunque no entendía nada entre los gemidos del soldado imaginaba a que venía todo esto, cada cierto tiempo la paranoia de Steve le ganaba a su resistencia y el soldado tenía un ataque pensando que perdería la razón en cualquier omentos, sin embargo ella jamás lo había visto tan mal.  
Prometerle medicamentos o tratamientos seria casi una falta de respeto, la vida militar de Steve estaría acabada en cuanto notificara a sus superiores que los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad mental que asolara a su padre empezaban a manifestarse en el a pasos lentos pero devastadores.  
-Antes de hacer cualquier cosa debemos entender que está pasando, ¿Por qué no me cuentas desde el principio que fue lo que paso? No podemos resolver esto si no me lo explicas- Steve tomo aire y se dispuso a contar los acontecimientos recientes con lujo de detalle, la captura de Schmidt, el encuentro con el cadáver en el derrumbe y la extraña aparición de su nuevo amigo Anthony, mientras hablaba vio horrorizado como el semblante de Nat se transformaba en aquella cara que tanto había visto antes, la cara de: “es correcto, has perdido la razón hasta el fondo, estas de atar”.  
-¿Y el mensaje en la mesa lo has escrito tú?- Aunque las palabras talladas en la mesa eran la sólida evidencia de que la historia de Steve podría ser posible, para ellos dos no era más que un peldaño más hacia la locura.  
-Es lo más probable, papa escribía mensajes en el espejo del baño y después tenia ataques neuróticos pensando que alguien lo espiaba, se pasaba horas revisando cara rincón de la casa- El simple recuerdo le causo más nauseas, pensar en convertirse en el fantasma desquiciado que fue su padre era peor que la muerte. La bella mujer suspiro hondo.  
-Steve tienes que ver a un médico y hablarle de tu condición, puede ser algo diferente, un efecto traumático después de todo lo que has vivido o una maldita crisis nerviosa …estas saltando a conclusiones demasiado rápido, puedes arruinar tu carrera por esto, sé que te saliste con la tuya haciendo que Sharon Carter omitiera el protocolo psiquiátrico pero creo que ya es hora de que afrontes esa parte, ahora si necesitas ayudar y esto no lo puedes esconder bajo la alfombra- Avergonzado ante las acusaciones de Nat el Capitán Rogers se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer.  
-Mira por ahora tienes que dormir, te ves horrible y estar aquí lamentándote no te ayudara en absoluto, duerme un rato y mañana temprano hablaremos de esto con más calma…sin ataques de pánico ni paranoias- Aunque esta no era el tipo de situación que mejora tras una buena noche de descanso no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Nat era una importante detective de homicidios y estarle quitando el tiempo no era algo que lo tuviera muy cómodo. Se dio una ducha rápida y se metió a la cama, con Nat arropándolo como cuando eran niños.  
-Muy bien Steve…descansa, me quedare en el sofá y mañana resolveremos esto, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella sonrió, con su bello rostro iluminando la habitación en penumbras, se inclinó y le beso la frente; la mujer se giró para salir, dio algunos pasos y después se quedó quieta con la mano en la manija de la puerta, pasaron algunos segundos y su postura empezó a tornarse extraña.  
-¿Nat?- Dijo Steve incorporándose en la cama viendo a su amiga congelada dándole la espalda.  
-Te dije que me buscaras Steve, ahora voy a tener que hacer algo que no quería- La voz que salió de Nat era más grave de lo normal y un marcado acento adornaba cada palabra, la mujer se giró y su rostro estaba ensombrecido, sus pupilas extremadamente dilatadas observaban a Steve acusadoramente.  
-Debes…buscarme…maldita sea- Repitió la mujer con aquel extraño acento, Steve encendió la lámpara de noche junto a su cama, esta mujer ya no era Nat.  
-¿Nat que te pasa? Me estas asustando- Dijo tartamudeando mientras ella se acercaba a pasos lentos, como si las piernas le pesaran una tonelada cada una, dos pasos después ella se desplomo en el suelo, Steve salto de la cama en su ayuda.  
-¡Búscame!- Grito ella aferrándose a él, enterrándole las uñas en los brazos, con expresión de pánico en su rostro pálido, su cuerpo se contorsiono sacudiéndose en los brazos de Steve quien pensó que su amiga tenía una convulsión, después de varios atroces segundos ella volvió a la calma, Steve la estrechaba entre sus brazos.  
Cuanto Nat abrió los ojos profirió un grito agudo y prístino, se alejó de Steve hasta chocar contra la pared.  
-¿Que mierdas ha sido esa cosa?...¿De que se trata esto Steve?-Los ojos verdes de la detective revoloteaban por cada rincón de la habitación buscando una amenaza invisible, su cuerpo temblaba sin control.  
-¡Ese tipo…apareció de la nada y su voz estaba en mi cabeza!...!decía que lo buscaras una y otra vez!...¿Qué demonios está pasando?...¿Qué me hiciste?-Steve trato de acercársele para calmarla pero ella salto como bólido lejos de su alcance, corrió por la habitación hasta el pasillo y salió del apartamento dando un portazo al salir.  
Steve dudaba que alguien, alguna vez en esta vida hubiera visto a Natasha Romanov asustada, a la ruda y experimentada detective de homicidios que había ganado su lugar en las fuerzas policiales a base de lágrimas y esfuerzo, a la experta artista marcial capaz de noquear a un tipo del doble de su tamaño, a la fría francotiradora infalible y oficial condecorada; esta mujer de hierro acaba de salir corriendo aterrada de su casa.  
Steve observo la basta soledad de su habitación, asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que ya no importaba mucho si había perdido la razón.  
-Muy bien Anthony…voy a buscarte.


	4. Capitulo IV: A dark assassin

IV  
Sharon Carter estaba sentada en su oficina revisando algunos documentos cuando el sargento James Barnes apareció a su puerta, su pinta de galán ya no la engañaba, Steve la había inmunizado a los encantos de los soldados apuestos y rápidamente supo que el uniformado necesitaba un favor.  
-Sargento Barnes, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?- Dijo ella sin dejar sus tareas para hacerle comprender a su invitado que no le hiciera perder el tiempo. El entro, llevaba una maleta al costado.  
-Necesito que le entregues esto Steve, se puso loco anoche y no creo ser la persona que más desea ver en estos momentos, personalmente pensé en arrojar sus porquerías al rio pero lleva sus identificaciones y medicinas adentro- El sargento dejo el abultado bolso en la silla frente a Sharon, ella alzo apenas la mirada inspeccionado rápidamente la maleta frente a ella, dio otra vuelta a la página que leía.  
-¿Y no se le ha ocurrido que tengo mucho que hacer como para servirle de mensajera? Como usted sabe ser la directora del hospital militar que atiende al presidente del país viene con ciertos horarios apretados-No era ningún secreto para nadie que Bucky Barnes no era su persona favorita, Sharon ya se estaba cansando que de Bucky usara sus sentimientos por Steve como salvo conducto para conseguir favores que la mayoría de las veces terminaban metiéndolos a todos en problemas.  
-Vamos Sharon, te pido este favor por Steve, ayer tuvo un colapso y no quiero alterarlo más, ya sabes cómo es nuestro chico de especial- La mujer suspiro, dejo los papeles de lado y observó al sargento. Era bien sabido por todos sus allegados que ella tenía años persiguiendo el escurridizo corazón del Capitán Rogers y su especial preferencia por él tampoco venía a ser el secreto mejor guardado, lo malo de todo esto es que tal situación venía con una inherente preocupación por el que últimamente se había disparado hasta los cielos.   
-¿Bucky que carajos está pasando?...estoy empezando a temer por Steve, esa historia fantástica que conto. ¿Sabes que los jefes quieres suspenderlo indefinidamente? He escuchado incluso que hablan de baja. A Steve que es un maldito héroe de guerra condecorado con un historial intachable, corazón de plata y todo lo demás…el asunto de Schmidt es una pesadilla y no puedo seguir comprándole tiempo, tiene que presentarse a psiquiatría a terminar sus evaluaciones y hablar con la maldita verdad- Tanto Sharon como Bucky sabían que los terrenos sobre los que Steve estaba parado era pantanosos e inestables, mucha gente importante estaba molesta por el fiasco de Schmidt y un chivo expiatorio era urgente.   
-Mi amigo dice la verdad y tú lo deberías saber Sharon, el jamás ha mentido…quizás sea poco probable lo que paso, pero si él dice que así fue yo le creo- La aguerrida actitud de Barnes tomo a Sharon desprevenida, la mujer soltó una risotada que hizo eco en las paredes.  
-No sé quién está más cegado por él, tu o yo- El silencio incomodo duro solo unos segundos, Bucky Barnes se encamino a la puerta de la oficina de Sharon pues los dos sabían que la conversación se había terminado.  
-Dale mis saludos a Steve…que tenga buen día señorita directora- La insolente irreverencia de Barnes hubiera sido casi atractiva si Sharon no lo odiara tanto. Lo vio desaparecer por la puerta; observó la maleta en la silla frente a ella y después vio su reloj de pulsera, era casi medio día.  
-Espero que te hayas levantado ya, bello durmiente- Dejo el papeleo de lado, se levantó y tomando su bolso y la maleta se dirigió a la puerta siguiendo el sendero de pasos dejados por el Sargento James Barnes.  
Natasha dio un par de golpes más al saco de boxeo que tan afanosamente castigara desde hace poco más de una hora. Había llegado al gimnasio muy temprano y tras una larga rutina de ejercicios cardiovasculares en la caminadora se había dedicado a maltratar sacos de boxeo con sus pequeños pero iracundos puños.  
-¿Qué pasa Nat, mala noche?- El detective Barton apareció detrás de ella guardando su debida distancia, después de seis años como compañeros de homicidios había aprendido a leer el lenguaje corporal de la pelirroja, esos golpes le indicaban que era mejor estar a algunos metros de distancia.  
Ella bufo mientras lanzaba golpes, se detuvo por un momento para quitarse las mechas rojas del flequillo de la frente sudorosa.  
-Vete al carajo Clint no estoy de humor-El detective la rodeo poniéndose tras el saco de boxeo con el que ella entrenaba sabiendo que este era el único lugar donde tendría algo de su atención.  
-Si atendieras a tu maldito teléfono sabrías que tenemos un caso Nat, homicidio múltiple en los condominios del centro- La mujer bajo los brazos y respiro furiosamente para recuperar el aliento.  
-Dame veinte minutos, te veo abajo- Clint Barton la vio alejarse sacándose los guantes encaminándose hacia las duchas, la aterradora mujer de metro y medio se abría paso entre los demás agentes en el gimnasio que se estampaban contra los muros para dejarla pasar; se había ganado ese respeto a pulso.  
Exactamente veinte minutos después y tal como indico la Detective Romanoff estaba saliendo de la estación hacia su auto, llevaba vaqueros, botas de combate y una chaqueta de piel sobre sus menudos hombros, la mujer se esforzaba por dejar a tras su belleza natural y feminidad, cosa que pocas veces lograba.   
-¿Ya me dices que paso? estas más gruñona de lo normal- Dijo su compañero mientras encendía el auto y se internaba en el engorroso tráfico de la ciudad, ella dejo por un momento su careta de chica ruda, se sacó los lentes oscuros.  
-Anoche me llamo Steve y…- El auto se paró en seco en medio de un rechinido haciendo que el taxi tras ellos frenara violentamente, el juguetón Clint Barton dejo su usual gesto desenfadado, su rostro se tornó serio y sombrío y Nat supo que acababa de meter la pata.  
-Odio cuando tus explicaciones empiezan con Steve Rogers, ahórratelo, no quiero saber- Su tono fue cortante y mientras retomaba la marcha ambos quedaron en silencio, Clint condujo callado como una tumba y Nat se sintió aliviada, nunca más quería volver a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en casa de Steve  
Llegaron a la escena del crimen en medio del frio viento de Noviembre, había patrullas por todos lados y una cinta amarilla marcaba el área restringida; aunque ambos eran ampliamente conocidos por los patrulleros de la ciudad alzaron sus placas mientras avanzaban entre forenses, investigadores y uniformados.  
Había tres cuerpos tendidos en el pasillo del vestíbulo de uno de los edificios de apartamentos abandonados, el sector de la ciudad era de los más problemáticos y era común ver ajustes de cuentas entre pandillas, ventas de drogas mal logradas y violencia domestica que terminara en tragedia pero cuando la sábana blanca que cubría a los cadáveres fue retirada incluso un par de detectives experimentados como ellos tuvieron que retroceder un poco.  
Los tres cuerpos tenían heridas punzantes y profundas en sus cuellos, había tráqueas y vertebras expuestas y era de las cosas más brutales que habían visto, las muecas en los rostros pálidos eran desfiguradas, con los ojos fijos y las bocas desencajadas, una expresión de horror sobre un lienzo blanco.  
Clint se inclinó sobre los cuerpos observando las heridas con detenimiento, lar gargantas habían sido arrancadas de cuajo y el sin ser médico o forense lo supo de inmediato. El perpetrador fue brutal, certero y hasta cierto punto voraz.  
-¿Y esto que fue?...algún tipo de sierra o…  
-Hasta el momento es inconcluso, por el clima tan frio que hemos tenidos y la lividez de los cuerpos deduzco que estos chicos fueron asesinados hace aproximadamente diez horas, la muerte debió ser instantánea por el corte en la base del cráneo, probablemente buscaban decapitarlos, determinar el arma homicida será complicado, nunca había visto nada así, solo en ataques de tiburones- El médico forense, el Doctor Bruce Banner se aproximó a ellos con semblante tan fúnebre como todos los demás.  
Nat soltó una risilla burlona.  
-¿Entonces los mato un tiburón?- El Doctor Banner paso a su lado empujándola con el hombro, a él jamás le habían gustado los sarcasmos y ambos detectives lo sabían.  
-Solo era un observación detective, como les decía el daño se perpetró en un solo movimiento y otro detalle…no hay nada de sangre, esto debería ser una piscina de sangre…pero estamos secos- Pronto ambos detectives notaron ese detalle, en sus agudas mentes el caso empezaba a formarse como un extenso rompecabezas.  
-Bueno esta ciudad siempre tiene nuevas sorpresas que ofrecernos- Clint siguió inspeccionando la escena del crimen mientras Nat recopilaba la información antes de que retiraran los cadáveres, en eso estaba cuando la detective noto un movimiento rápido al fondo de las escaleras del vestíbulo abandonado. La detective alzo su arma de inmediato alertando a todos los agentes.  
-¡Policía no se mueva!- Grito ella sintiendo inmediatamente a Clint a su lado con el arma en alto apuntando hacia el punto que ella lo hacía, hubo un ruido de cacharros cayendo al piso y una sombra alargada y veloz se escabullo escurridiza por el corredor, ambos iniciaron su persecución, Nat se adelantó corriendo por las escaleras tras el rastro de movimiento que el sospechoso dejaba y sin saber cómo el ambiente se fue oscureciendo, pronto por las amplias ventanas del edificio no entraba más que una desfalleciente luz grisácea. El sospechoso era veloz pero ella no se dejaría avasallar, corrió escaleras arriba por varios pisos hasta que lo acorralo en un piso desalojado tras una pila de muebles viejos.  
-¡Sal con las manos en alto maldito imbécil, pagaras por hacerme correr todos esos pisos!- Grito Nat con un hilo de voz, sofocada por la extensa persecución y a la vez alarmada de estar sin refuerzos, si este sospechoso era el homicida estaba más que trastornado y era peligroso estar sola con él. Por suerte tenía la ventaja del arma.  
-¡Sal ya y te prometo que no te disparara en las pelotas!- Amenazo de nuevo tratando de intimidarlo, algunos muebles raídos se removieron y de ellos salió un enorme lobo de pelaje pardo, esto la tomó por sorpresa, el cuerpo de la detective se tensó presta a disparar.  
-¡Mierda, esa cosa es enorme!- Nat sintió el sudor correrle por la sien hasta el cuello, si este inmenso animal se le echaba encima no sabía si podría abatirlo a tiros. La criatura camino elegantemente con sus orejas puntiagudas echadas hacia atrás pero sin mostrar los dientes, ella supuso que eso era bueno, a lo lejos escucho los pasos apresurados de sus compañeros y la voz de Clint llamándola; ella parpadeo aliviada sabiendo que los refuerzos llegarían entonces miro fijamente al lobo, vio sus ojos y vio en sus pupilas negras dos puntos dorados al centro destellando, los recuerdos estallaron en su mente como fuegos artificiales pues esos ojos ya los había visto antes. El lobo avanzo dos pasos y la proyección alargada de su sombra en la pared empezó a cambiar de forma, el cuadrúpedo espectro en la pared se distorsionó hasta tomar otra forma, la de un hombre.   
El corazón de la detective bombeó a toda prisa martilleándole en el pecho, el lobo seguía quieto pero la sombra que reflejaba se movía por su cuenta, esta avanzo por el muro acercándose a ella, dos brillos dorados destellaron en la cara negra y una voz cavernosa salió de la nada.  
-Lamento haberla asustado antes, detective Romanoff- La voz fue terriblemente familiar, fue la misma que se había metido atrozmente en su cabeza en el apartamento de Steve, ese tono y ese acento jamás los olvidaría, el dedo en el gatillo tembló. Una mano pálida salió de la pared y le roso las puntas del cabello, esto fue lo que la rebasó.  
La detective grito y apretó el gatillo varias veces, no supo cuantas. La sombra desapareció y el lobo salto , parecía como si volara. El animal por una ventana rota; convencida de que era una mala pasada del destino Nat corrió tras el hacia el ventanal y soltó al menos otros cuatro tiros hacia la nada hasta que Clint la contuvo.   
-¡Nat que carajos hay oficiales ahí abajo!- Clint la abrazaba por la espalda inmovilizándola, su arma yacía en el suelo mientras ella se revolvía histérica viendo al lobo correr por los cielos como un espectro hasta desaparear en la neblina de la montaña.  
-¿Dónde mierdas estabas Clint ese maldito lobo casi me mata?- Tanto Clint como los otros cuatro uniformados que llegaran a la escena la miraban contrariados. Clint se puso tenso, se giró hacia los patrulleros.  
-¡Ni una maldita palabra de esto, esto no sale en los reportes, la versión oficial es que perseguimos un rastro falso, no quiero que mencionen de esto a nadie o sus carreras son historia!- Los oficiales asintieron intimidados por las amenazas de su superior y desaparecieron por las escaleras, Nat seguía fuera de sí pataleando y llorando, gritando histérica, cuando trato de alcanzar su arma Clint la saco de su alcance guardándola tras su cinturón. Nat lo miro enfurecida.  
-¿Qué haces dame mi arma?- Ella se abalanzó sobre el para recuperar la pistola, él la bloqueo inmovilizándola contra el muro, torciéndole el brazo tras la espalda.  
-¿Te has vuelto loca?...corres como desquiciada tras un sospechoso que nadie vio y sueltas balas como demente por la ventana, tienes suerte de que no heriste a nadie, no te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que carajos te paso- Ella forcejeaba pero el cuerpo más pesado de su compañero la inmovilizaba.  
-¡Suéltame yo sé lo que vi, era un maldito lobo enorme y después la voz….esa voz!- Clint la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que sentía sus brazos exprimiéndole los pulmones.  
-¡No había ningún lobo Natasha nadie lo vio!, ¿estás loca?, ¡tienes suerte de que los patrulleros eran unos novatos, te vieron disparar hacia un área con civiles!- Su experiencia como detective entro a juego y su raciocinio pronto recupero el control, inhalo profundamente varias veces y dejo de forcejear quedándose quieta y calmando su respiración; Clint interpreto esto como un gesto de paz. La soltó despacio, Nat lucia confundida y asustada, con el cabello revuelto, la cara pálida y los ojos hinchados.  
-Yo…no sé qué me paso, ¿están todos bien?- Clint asintió, titubeo unos momentos y le regresó su arma, ella la guardo lentamente en su cartuchera y respiro hondo.  
-Hay que…ir con Banner, a ver que nos dice- Nat camino escaleras abajo con Clint siguiéndola de cerca, abordaron su auto y al verla tan asustada Clint supo que no tenía más remedio.  
-Te conozco hace años Nat, te he visto recuperarte de heridas de bala, de golpizas, no he conocido a nadie más articulado y calculador que tu…pero hoy no eras la Natasha Romanoff que conozco y eso me aterra, desgraciadamente sé que esto tiene que ver con lo que paso en casa de Steve y aunque no quiero saberlo sé que debo preguntar. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Pregunto el detective, su tono era tan severo e inflexible no había cabida a discusiones. Nat trago saliva y se giró a mirarlo, parecía una chiquilla nerviosa y esto alarmo mucho a Clint.  
-Solo prométeme, que no pensaras que estoy loca-  
-Eso ya lo veremos, cuéntame Nat.


End file.
